everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
A Ghastly Problem
Summary: After Bethany gets tormented by a bully, she arrives with a gift from the heart. Bethany starts walking down the halls to her class, she sees a famliar figure walk by. Bethany: Hey, Janice. Your lipstick looks awesome today. Janice: What? No, you know you're meant to get teased. What is wrong with you? Bethany: Nothing. It justs look really good, I'm just saying. Janice: You are so weird. Janice appears to land it for a punch, and Bethany dodges just by a quick second. Bethany: Why are you so rude? There's a reason, and I want to know. Janice: Why is your face like that? There's a reason, AND I WANT TO KNOW. NOW. Bethany: No thanks. As she quickly run to her Mythology class, Janice growls as she skips her class and runs off the other direction. In Mythology class, Bethany sits around, looking bored as she tries to read about her father when she's invited to a group. Ember: So......your opinons in.......Egyptian god and godesses, guys? Jacob shrugs, as Aurora claps with joy. Aurora: It's so wonderful! All these gods, they look so cool! Bethany: I'm glad you like my type of myths! Jacob: Well, they seem kinda scary. Mummies, though! Bandages wrapped around dead people! It's spooky! He shivers voilently. Bethany: Can't argue with that. Aurora: Don't we have to write about all this? Ember: You can, but I'm not. Mythology's boring. Bethany: Knowing this class, you just talk and discuss. Nothing else. But, taking on notes is a very handy thing to do! Jacob: To be honest, I like that. It's simple and homework doesn't exsist in this class. It's handy dandy! Aurora: She checks her wand, which she wrote the finishing time on. ''Class's over! Let's go! Ember: Finally! I hate not being able to boss you. Jacob: Please no. Help me, senpai! ''He yelps as he gets dragged by Ember, and Bethany chuckles as she walks out. As Bethany walks out, school is finished as the others pour out. Bethany: You know, I'll head to that cafe! The teas really tasty. Her stomach grumbles. ''I wish Love Express had Kushari, but oh well! ''As she arrives, she finds Janice sitting along in an armchair. She goes up, a friendly smile on her face. Bethany: What's up, Janice? Janice: MUMMY! I RNJI TREEENJIFCBHU5FNJUF4NRJU She tackles Bethany in front of the cafe. Bethany: Oh, you're drunk! Come on, you need to go to bed. It helps. She tried to pick the tall person up, but ends up breaking her soine as she falls. Janice: MUMMY IS PROUD! Bethany's mind: This is why I hate people who are drunk......but, they're still people. Bethany: Come on, let's go. Bethany puts her on the floor and drags her to the campus, forgetting about the tea she wanted. As they returned to Janice's room, Bethany put her in her bed as she decided to walk out, just before Janice literally kissed her leg, still drunk. Bethany: Oh god. She quickly runs away from the dorm doom, as Janice quickly falls asleep. Category:Fan Webisodes